


bite my tongue

by zombietime



Series: porn star au [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM Scene, Camboy Keith (Voltron), Cock Slapping, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Keith (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Light Bondage, Light Choking, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Porn Star AU, Punishment, Sex in a Car, Sexual Harassment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: “Hey big guy,” Keith says with a smirk as he saunters over. “How’s your day been?”Shiro’s smile is like sunlight, too genuine for a place like this.“Not terrible. Am I going to be filming you today?”“Dunno,” Keith says. “But I hope so.” The flush that spreads across Shiro’s face brings him more joy than it probably should. “I’m gonna go see where they’ve got me today, but I wanna talk to you when you have a minute. Okay?”
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Zarkon (Voltron)
Series: porn star au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372846
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	bite my tongue

It’s been a week since Keith posted the video. He’s already felt the difference in both his inbox and his bank account. 

It’s not like they haven’t hung out since then, but Keith hasn’t been able to get Shiro alone to ask if he wants to do another one. He suspects James is at fault. Pointless, really because now that Keith’s had a taste of Shiro’s dick there’s no way he’s giving up.

James has the day off and Keith is definitely going to use that fact to his advantage. 

He isn’t scheduled to film until later in the afternoon, but upon arriving, it’s obvious that Shiro’s been there for hours already. Pit stains shouldn’t be sexy -- and yet.

“Hey big guy,” Keith says with a smirk as he saunters over. “How’s your day been?”

Shiro’s smile is like sunlight, too genuine for a place like this. 

“Not terrible. Am I going to be filming you today?”

“Dunno,” Keith says. “But I hope so.” The flush that spreads across Shiro’s face brings him more joy than it probably should. “I’m gonna go see where they’ve got me today, but I wanna talk to you when you have a minute. Okay?”

Shiro’s eyebrows perk up in surprise, but he nods his agreement before getting pulled away by another member of the crew.

\--

Zarkon is on set today, but thankfully he seems to just be observing. Costuming is searching for a pair of booty shorts for Keith to wear when he walks over.

“Still with us, huh?” He slides a hand around Keith’s waist and pulls him close. Keith bites his tongue and reminds himself that it won’t be for much longer.

“Yeah.” His voice is clipped, controlled. “Still here.”

“Why don’t we just skip the shorts and see what kind of underwear _Akira_ is wearing today, hmm?” 

He reaches down with his free hand and pops the button open on Keith’s jeans. 

As Zarkon eases down his zipper, Keith takes a slow breath and fights the urge to shove him away.

“These look promising.”

Normally, Keith saves his rainbow briefs for pride or other special occasions, but he hasn’t done laundry in a hot minute and they were all that was left in his underwear drawer.

“Why don’t you get undressed so we can get a better look at what we’re working with?”

Keith doesn’t waste the opportunity to get away from Zarkon’s grabby hands. He kicks off his shoes and shoves down his jeans. It’s at that moment Lotor chooses to stroll out of the dressing room in tight black jeans and a leather harness over his bare chest. He looks Keith up and down and smirks.

“What do you think?” Zarkon asks. “Ready to play?”

Lotor bites his bottom lip like he’s eyeing up his next meal. He takes a step forward. Keith really can’t stand the guy most days, but damn if he doesn’t know how to make Keith’s dick hard. Lotor reaches up and slowly unzips Keith’s hoodie before shoving it off his shoulders. Keith only has a threadbare tank top on underneath. Behind him, Zarkon makes a noise of approval.

“Maybe some knee highs,” Lotor says. He runs his hands down Keith’s chest and back up to his neck. He pulls Keith in and tilts his head up. “What do you say, sweetheart? You want to look pretty for me, don’t you?”

“Fuck off.” Keith shoves him away but he can’t deny the bulge in his briefs. 

Someone from costuming provides him with a pair of black socks that stop just above his knee. He has to admit they make his legs look _amazing_. Unfortunately, Zarkon thinks so as well. He crowds up next to Keith and grabs a handful of his ass.

“It’s been a while since I fucked you,” he says, his voice slimy in Keith’s ear. “I think that might need to change.”

A shiver runs down Keith’s spine, and _not_ in the good way. He looks for an escape and finds none. Zarkon spins him around to face him.

“Ready to have that tight little hole stretched to its limit again?”

It takes every last bit of patience Keith has to keep him from spitting directly in Zarkon’s face. He turns away and takes a deep breath. Thick, calloused fingers grip him by the chin, forcing him to meet Zarkon’s eyes again.

“I asked you a question, _Akira_. Do I not deserve an answer? Or are you too much of a primadonna to speak to the lowly person who signs your paycheck?”

Keith finally opens his mouth to speak, his temper at its breaking point. He feels a tentative hand at his shoulder.

“Sorry, sir,” Shiro says. “I need to steal him for a lighting test.”

Zarkon’s mouth straightens in a thin, tight line. He doesn’t say a word, merely nods and lets Shiro lead Keith away.

“Thank you,” Keith whispers as they walk onto set.

“No problem,” Shiro says. “Things were looking kind of -- tense over there.”

“That’s one word for it.” 

\--

Keith strips out of his tank top and they do a quick lighting test. One of the crew members gives Shiro a thumbs up.

“We’re ready to go when you are,” he says.

Keith eyes the props the Lotor has brought out onto the set. There’s a blindfold, some black rope, and a wooden paddle. He’s not sure if he’s excited or nervous to have Shiro film him getting spanked. If he’s being honest with himself, probably a little bit of both. Knowing that Shiro gets off on watching him is hot as hell, but Keith also knows that Lotor is not going to go easy on him, especially since Zarkon is on set.

Lotor’s hands slide around his waist and he rests his chin on Keith’s shoulder.

“Oh we’re ready,” Lotor purrs. “Aren’t we, Akira?”

He grinds his hips against Keith’s ass. Keith groans, part irritation, part desire, all frustration. As Shiro moves into place with his camera, Keith can’t help notice the blush that has spread across his cheeks.

“We’re going to put on a good show for him today, sweetheart,” Lotor whispers in his ear. Keith isn’t sure if he means for Zarkon or Shiro and he’s not sure which is worse. 

\--

Keith’s hands are tied behind his back. He’s on his knees with Lotor’s cock in his mouth. Long fingers tighten in his hair as Lotor fucks his face. As much as Keith loves sucking cock, loves getting to show off his skill and tease his partner, he also loves being held in place and used like this. The tears on his face might suggest otherwise, but Keith is currently enjoying himself quite a bit. 

Lotor’s hands slide down to the back of Keith’s neck, pulling him in until his nose is flush against his abdomen. The hard cock in his mouth forces its way down his throat and Lotor holds him there. He slides one hand around the front of his neck, rubbing his fingers softly against Keith’s skin.

“That’s it,” Lotor says. “Take it all the way, slut. Maybe I won’t have to punish you as much if you make me come.”

When he releases his hold, Keith gasps for air. Lotor taps his dick against Keith’s cheek and rubs it over his lips, smearing spit and precome down his chin.

“I wish you could see how absolutely filthy you look right now, Akira.”

The camera focuses on him and only him. Keith bites his bottom lip and makes his sluttiest pornstar moan. Lotor tangles a hand in his hair against and yanks his head back.

“Did you think I was going to let you get off?”

He reaches down and slaps at the hard-on tenting Keith’s underwear and Keith lets out a very real yelp.

“What happens when you’ve been bad?” Lotor asks him. And this is the part of the shoot where Keith has to decide how much of a brat he’s going to be today. He knows he’s going to get his ass beat regardless, so he might as well make it worthwhile. At Keith’s silence, Lotor leans closer, stares him right in the eye. “I said --”

Keith spits in his face.

Lotor’s hand tightening around his throat is completely worth it.

“You’re going to pay for that,” Lotor growls.

“Fucking make me,” Keith says with the same amount of venom.

Lotor’s cock forcing its way down his throat isn’t a surprise, but the amount of time he holds Keith down without letting him up to breathe is. Without his hands free to push himself off, Keith has no choice but to struggle for air until Lotor lets him up. He does eventually, with a satisfied smirk on his face when Keith looks up at him.

“Still feel like fighting me?”

\--

After he comes down Keith’s throat, Lotor bends him over the sofa and yanks down his underwear. Keith is painfully hard. Lotor spreads Keith’s ass open for the camera and gently rubs his thumb over his hole. He always knows just what buttons to push to get him squirming.

“Let’s try this again,” Lotor says. “What happens when you’ve been bad?”

“I get punished,” Keith answers spitefully.

“That’s right.” Lotor strokes his cock teasingly and Keith lets out a small whimper. “Bad boys don’t get to come, Akira. They get punished.”

Lotor’s hands disappear and Keith hears the sound of his belt being unbuckled.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Lotor says. “You’re still going to get the paddle.” He rubs the belt gently over Keith’s ass. “But first I’m going to warm you up with this.”

It takes everything Keith has not to moan. He shifts his weight from foot to foot. The friction of the upholstery against his hard-on is torture enough, and he knows it’ll only get worse once Lotor gets started. 

The first slap of the belt against his ass doesn’t hurt. It is however, a surprise. Keith gasps and he jerks back. Fingernails run up his spine and a hand curls around the back of his neck, pushing him back down.

“Stay where I put you or you’ll make things worse for yourself.”

Lotor brings the belt down somewhere around a dozen times. Keith can’t keep count when he’s focused on biting back the noises that threaten to spill from his lips. He’s long since stopped being ashamed at how much he likes this, now he just wishes he knew why. If he’d met Lotor outside of work, Keith wouldn’t give him the time of day. He’s the total opposite of Keith’s type; cocky and arrogant, with very little reason to back it up. The only thing he has going for him is the size of his dick.

And honestly, now that Keith’s had Shiro in his mouth, even that isn’t much of a draw. 

There’s no movement for a long moment and Keith tenses in anticipation. Lotor drags his briefs down the rest of the way, helping Keith to step out of them, and he runs his hands up Keith’s thighs.

“Spread your legs, slut,” Lotor commands.

And suddenly it doesn’t matter why, it just matters that Lotor’s words send a bolt of lightning straight to his cock. He doesn’t try to hide the moan that slips out when Lotor taps the belt against his balls; a gentle threat. A voice in Keith’s head screams, _Use me. Fuck me. Hurt me._

As if Lotor can read his mind, he spreads Keith open, spits on his hole and works the tip of a finger inside. His body fights the intrusion on instinct, but Keith can’t get enough. He whimpers, grinding his cock against the arm of the sofa, as Lotor twists his finger in deeper and searches out his prostate.

Keith grinds back against Lotor’s hand, surprised to find that Lotor allows it.

“What do you say, Akira?”

“Thank you,” Keith chokes out.

“That’s right.” Lotor eases his finger out and slaps Keith’s ass just once with his hand. He undoes the rope and gently rubs at Keith’s wrists. “And now you’re going to get your real punishment.”

Keith braces himself against the arm of the sofa. His ass is only slightly warm right now and it’s a comforting feeling. He looks back over his shoulder and catches sight of Lotor picking up the paddle. 

_Fuck._

It’s the one with holes in it. Keith isn’t going to be able to sit for the rest of the week.

“I want you to count for me,” Lotor says. Keith can hear him tapping the paddle against his palm, the soft thudding sounds a signal of what is to come. “Understand?”

“Yes.”

“What was that?”

“Yes, _sir_.” The crack of the paddle on his ass takes him by surprise. “ _Fuck_ ,” he shouts.

“If you lose count, we’re starting over. Let’s try that again.”

Keith is slightly more prepared when Lotor hits him the second time, but he still groans before counting.

“Better,” Lotor says. He grips the back of Keith’s neck. “Think you can take twenty-five, sweetheart?”

Keith bristles at the pet name.

“I can take whatever you give me,” he says.

“Let’s see about that.”

\--

Keith makes it to twenty-two before he falters. He gets it out after a shout and some thrashing against the couch, but the way Lotor goes silent doesn’t fill him with much hope.

“That wasn’t as quick as I would have liked,” Lotor says after a moment. 

“Please,” Keith pants. “Please, I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” Lotor presses. “Or do I need to bruise this sweet little ass some more?”

He rubs the edge of the paddle down the cleft of Keith’s ass and the inside of his thighs. Keith _hates_ asking for anything from Lotor. He hates begging even more, but he doesn’t think he could take another twenty-five right now.

“I’m sorry, sir. I can be good.”

Fuck, he really hopes Lotor doesn’t make him beg.

“Hmmm.”

Keith hears the swing of the paddle before it hits him.

“Twenty-three,” he manages to gasp out.

“I think I can let it go this time,” Lotor says, sounding impressed. “But I’m going to assume your fuck up means you want an extra five.”

“Thank you, sir,” Keith says. 

Those last strokes are brutal and Keith is a mess of tears and snot by the time Lotor is done with him. He doesn’t leave Keith with any parting words or taunts, just drops the paddle on the floor and walks away. Keith doesn’t move until someone yells cut, though he doesn’t particularly want to move at all. He doesn’t know how he’s going to make it home like this. But then, he’s done it before, and he’s sure he’ll do it again.

A PA brings him a robe and Keith slinks into it and off set with as little fanfare as possible. It’s one thing to be viewed through a camera, it’s another to be seen face to face off set. He makes a beeline for the dressing room and immediately grabs the pack of wet wipes from off the vanity. 

He’s barely cleaned himself up when there’s a knock at the door.

“Just a second,” Keith calls, but the door is already opening. Zarkon steps inside.

“Don’t look so worried, Kogane. I just came by to check on you.”

That’s exactly what Keith is worried about. He tightens the sash on the flimsy robe and wonders how much of his clothing he could get on without taking it off.

“You took one hell of a beating out there.”

Keith shrugs.

“I’ve taken worse.”

“I know,” Zarkon says. “I’ve given it to you.”

Keith crosses his arms and looks away. Zarkon takes a step closer and Keith has to force himself not to flinch.

“Let me see,” Zarkon says. 

His voice is so much softer than Keith is used to. He doesn’t know how to feel about it. One large hand rests on his shoulder. 

“Be good for me.”

Keith swallows around the lump in his throat and allows himself to be turned around. He braces himself against the vanity as Zarkon lifts up the back of his robe.

“ _Shit_.” 

If Zarkon thinks it looks bad, it must _really_ be bad. 

“You’re not going to be sitting for a few days.”

Yeah, Keith could have guessed that without Zarkon’s “help.” He wishes he could just be /alone/ already. The endorphins are wearing off and his skin is on fire. He wants to go home, get off and fall asleep. 

Zarkon’s unwanted presence is delaying all of these things. Out of the corner of his eye Keith spots him reaching for the bottle of lotion next to the wet wipes.

“Come here,” Zarkon says, taking a seat and patting his lap. “Let me help you.”

Zarkon’s help always comes at a price, but Keith can’t see any way of getting out of this. He takes a hesitant step forward and a large hand settles at the small of his back. Keith settles himself across Zarkon’s muscular thighs, feeling resigned. 

The sooner he gets this over with, the sooner he can go home.

The fabric of the robe slips up, exposing him. Keith feels the cool glide of Zarkon’s hand against his warm skin. The studio has always been cheap and the lotion is no exception. 

It’s thin and watery and Keith knows the relief it provides won’t last. The bottle cap clicks and cold lotion trickles down the cleft of his ass. One of Zarkon’s thick fingers follow and Keith tenses.

“Relax,” Zarkon whispers. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Previous experiences with the man tell him otherwise. Keith takes a deep breath and forces himself to release the tension in his body. 

“That’s it.”

A slick finger slides inside him and Keith lets out a soft whimper. Despite the amount of pain he’s in, he’s still so turned on. Zarkon works his finger in and out gently, eventually seeking out Keith’s prostate, and his whimpers turn into moans.

“We can go back to how things used to be, _Akira_.” He spreads Keith’s ass with his free hand and works in a second finger. “Just sign your contract. You’ll get your raise and your pick of scenes. The only thing I’m asking for is that I get to be the only one who shows this sweet little ass to the world.”

Keith knows it’s not that simple. He might get to pick who fucks him and how but when Zarkon decides he wants something he just takes, and there’s no getting out of it. He might not be screaming on camera, but Keith knows there would be more of these private meetings.

If he’s going to end up with Zarkon’s cock inside him anyway, he’d rather do it for viewers than for Zarkon’s pleasure alone. 

“No,” Keith gasps out. “ _No._ I’m not signing.”

Zarkon sighs. He removes his fingers and Keith feels him wipe them on his robe. 

“Suit yourself.”

Keith stands up and adjusts himself. It’s so obvious he’s hard but he doesn’t care at this point.

“This is the last time I’ll ask.” Zarkon looks him up and down before locking eyes with him. He knows Zarkon thinks he can intimidate Keith into giving in -- but Keith won’t back down this time. His situation isn’t as desperate as it used to be. 

“You have my answer,” Keith tells him. He looks to the door and back at Zarkon. “I’d like to get dressed now if you don’t mind.”

Zarkon stares at him, his brow furrowing and his lips turning down. For a moment, Keith thinks he’s pushed too far. Zarkon could snap him in half. He’s never seen it first hand -- thank fucking god -- but he’s heard stories about the bar fights Zarkon used to get into in his youth. 

But then Zarkon turns without a word and he doesn’t even slam the door behind him. Keith lets out a sigh of relief and puts out a hand to steady himself. He closes his eyes and breathes in and out slowly for several minutes. He’s so close to being able to leave this all behind. He just needs to stick it out until the end of the year.

\--

Shiro is waiting for him when he leaves the dressing room.

“Hey,” Keith says. “What’s up?”

“You said you wanted to talk, remember?” Shiro scratches the back of his neck and tangles his prosthetic fingers in Keith’s. “And I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’ve had worse,” Keith says, because it’s the only true answer he can give right now.

“I was going to ask if I could grab a ride home, but maybe I should drive instead?”

Getting home is going to be painful regardless but at least if he’s in the passenger seat he won’t have to move as much.

“You have a license?” Keith asks.

“Yeah, it’s just the car that I’m missing.” 

There’s a small smile on Shiro’s face and _fuck_ , Keith wants to kiss him. He settles for not letting go of Shiro’s hand until the last possible moment.

\--

They’re at a stoplight when Keith finally broaches the topic.

“I’ve gotten a lot of, um. Positive feedback on the video we did.”

Keith watches for a response. The tips of Shiro’s ears instantly turn pink.

“Oh,” he says. He glances quickly at Keith and then back at the road, despite the fact that the light is still red. “That’s -- that’s good.”

“Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to do another one.” 

Shiro doesn’t respond but Keith notices the way the blush spreads down neck to his cheeks. The light turns green and Shiro grips the wheel tighter. 

“Actually, I was kind of wondering if you’d be interested in making it a regular thing? I’d pay you, of course.”

Shiro doesn’t say a word for two blocks. They’re almost at his apartment when Shiro pulls up to a stop sign and finally turns to him.

“Are you sure that’s not a conflict of interest? With both of us working at Galra?” He brushes his knuckles along Keith’s cheek. “I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

Keith lets out a humorless laugh. Trouble started finding him the second he decided not to renew his exclusivity contract. The car behind them honks, dragging Shiro’s attention back to driving. His hand falls to Keith’s thigh and Keith takes the opportunity to cover it with his own.

“It wouldn’t be a problem, I just don’t want to pressure you into it if you’re not comfortable with being on camera.”

Shiro takes his hand back as he pulls into the parking lot behind Keith’s apartment and snags the last available spot. He turns off the engine, hands Keith the keys, and links their fingers again.

“I really enjoyed watching the video when you sent it to me,” Shiro says quietly. He chews on his bottom lip nervously and looks up at Keith. “That’s not weird, right? It felt a little, I don’t know. Narcissistic?”

Keith doesn’t mean to laugh. Really, he doesn’t. It’s just that sometimes Shiro still manages to surprise him.

“We both had a good time,” he says. “There’s nothing wrong with reliving it a little.”

Keith doesn’t make a habit of watching his own videos. After all the editing, they’re the farthest thing from sexy. But in the last week he’s broken out his headphones and listened to the sounds Shiro made more times than he can count.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Keith lifts their linked fingers and kisses the back of Shiro’s hand. He’d rather be sucking on Shiro’s fingers, making him remember how good it was to have Keith’s mouth on his cock, but he’ll settle for this.

“Besides, have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Someone who looks like you can afford to be a little narcissistic.”

Shiro ducks his head, but Keith can see the smile spreading across his face.

“What do you say, big guy? Want to be my partner in crime?”

“Yeah,” Shiro nods. “Can I kiss you?”

The request catches Keith off guard. He’s not opposed to sealing this deal with a kiss -- obviously they’ve already done plenty of it -- but Keith still doesn’t expect such _sweetness._

“Sure,” Keith grins. 

Shiro leans in, resting his forehead against Keith’s, his mouth barely a breath away. Keith drags his tongue along Shiro’s bottom lip. Before Shiro can close the distance between them, Keith leans in to whisper in his ear. 

“Can I blow you?”

Shiro’s eyes widen and Keith almost laughs again.

“Here?”

“It’s my car,” Keith says. “If anyone was going to have a problem with it, it should be me.”

He reaches across the center console and grabs Shiro’s dick, pleased to find him already starting to get hard.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I can guarantee this is going to feel way better than sitting.” Keith reaches into his pocket for his phone and starts recording. “I’ve been dreaming about having your cock in my mouth again,” he says as he hands it over.

“ _Fuck_.”

Keith grins for the camera and undoes Shiro’s jeans. He pulls his dick out through the fly of his boxer briefs and rubs his lips over the head. Shiro’s already wet with precome and Keith cannot wait to gag on him.

“Just as gorgeous as I remember,” he says before sliding his mouth down.

Normally, Keith would be more concerned about keeping his hair out of his face and making sure the camera angles are just right. But right now he can’t be worried about anything at all.

Not when Shiro’s cock is hot and hard and feels so good against his tongue. Not when Shiro is whispering soft curses and panting out ragged moans. Not when he rests a hand heavy on the back of Keith’s neck and the gentle pressure is _perfect._

“Ke -- _fuck_ ,” Shiro groans. “I’m gonna --”

Keith pulls off just long enough to smirk up at him. He curls a hand around the base of Shiro’s cock and gives a few teasing licks to his head before bringing his mouth down to meet his fingers. Shiro fucks up into his mouth, the hand on his neck still holding him in place. Keith is going to have to walk into his apartment with his hard-on on full display and he doesn’t even care.

When he comes, Keith makes sure not to swallow all of it. He sticks out his tongue for the camera and grins, dragging his thumb across his bottom lip. The way Shiro is staring at him makes his dick even harder than before.

Warm fingers trail across his cheek, a thumb tracing the spot Keith had just wiped away.

“How do you manage to look so beautiful and filthy at the same time?”

Keith laughs and Shiro sets the phone down in a cup holder. He’s about to quip back when Shiro’s huge hands curl gently around his face.

“Do I get that kiss now?”

Keith would be out of his mind to say no.

\--

One kiss turns into two, turns into making out in Keith’s car. It’s not particularly comfortable for him in his current state, but how could he say no to Shiro’s big hands pulling him into his lap? Keith can only imagine what it would be like to bounce up and down on those muscular thighs as he takes Shiro’s cock. He’d be begging for it here and now if he thought his body could take it. 

Shiro tangles his fingers in Keith’s hair, licks his taste out of Keith’s mouth, whispers soft praises between kisses and Keith is ready to burst. He pulls away, panting, his forehead resting against Shiro’s.

“Okay?” Shiro asks.

“Yeah,” Keith breathes. “Just...worried about making a mess of myself.”

It takes a moment for realization to dawn across Shiro’s face. He ducks his head, but his hands are still warm around Keith’s neck.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

They manage to make it inside without much more incident. James wanders out into the living room, takes one look at the way Keith is limping and an expression of pity and sympathy crosses his face.

“Bad one today, huh?”

Keith nods.

“Zarkon was in today and Lotor decided to show off for daddy.”

James’ frown deepens.

“I’ll get the lotion.”

Thankfully, James doesn’t give him any grief about taking the bottle and disappearing with it, and Shiro, down to his bedroom.

“This happens a lot, huh?” Shiro asks after Keith closes the door behind them.

“More to James than me these days,” Keith says. He tucks the lotion under his arm, braces himself against the door and starts trying to kick off his shoes. “He’s the pain slut. Like I said, Lotor just likes to show off when Zarkon is around.”

“Let me help you with that.” Shiro doesn’t wait for Keith’s response. He kneels down, untying Keith’s sneakers and gingerly sliding them off. “Jeans too?” he asks. 

Shiro looks up through his eyelashes and Keith swallows hard, suddenly finding himself out of breath. Shiro’s metal fingers are cool against his skin as he pushes Keith’s hoodie up. He presses a soft kiss to Keith’s stomach and Keith nods.

Nimble fingers undo the button of his jeans and ease down his zipper. Keith winces as Shiro pulls his jeans down over the swell of his ass. Shiro looks up, apologetic.

“It’s okay,” Keith says. He cards his fingers through Shiro’s bangs. “My fault for wearing such tight jeans.”

His hands fall to Shiro’s shoulders, steadying himself as Shiro helps him step out of his pants. He’s still half hard and Shiro is eye level with his crotch. One cold hand and one warm one skim up his thighs. At this rate, his semi isn’t going to be just a semi for much longer.

“Want me to help you with the lotion?” Shiro asks, as though they both didn’t know that’s where this was going from the moment James handed it over.

Keith clears his throat and tries to ignore the flush in his cheeks.

“Can you take some pictures for me first?”

Shiro fishes Keith’s phone out of his jeans and rises to his feet. Keith unzips his hoodie and turns towards the door, bracing himself as he sticks his ass out.

“Ready?” Shiro asks.

“Almost.” Keith pulls his underwear down to his thighs and looks back over his shoulder. “Okay.”

Shiro takes a handful of photos and Keith turns around, kicks off his underwear and wraps a hand around his cock.

“Don’t stop.” 

Keith strokes himself tortuously slow, lets his eyes fall closed and his head tip back. The clicking sound of the camera fades into the distance. He’s fully hard and aching by the time he opens his eyes again. 

“ _Keith_.” Shiro hovers over him, his mouth inches away. His hand trails down Keith’s chest. He scratches his fingers through Keith’s pubic hair. “Can I?”

Keith wants to say yes. He wants Shiro’s hand, wants his mouth, wants Shiro to bend him over and fuck him into next week. But instead Keith bites his lip to keep from kissing him. When he can think clearly, he says, “Lotion first, okay?”

\--

Being draped over Shiro’s lap is doing absolutely nothing for the state of his horniness. His touches are so soft, especially as he applies extra lotion to the worst of Keith’s welts. Shiro’s still on the fence about showing his face on camera so Keith has his phone propped up on his nightstand. It’s angled to catch Keith’s expressions, with hopefully just a little bit of Shiro’s torso in the background.

“So this stuff really helps?” Shiro asks.

“Yeah, it - ahh, helps with the swelling and bruising.”

“I’m not being too rough, am I?”

“No,” Keith says, too quickly. He hasn’t exactly been trying to disguise his moans, but perhaps Shiro mistook them for sounds of pain. Or maybe he’s just being deliberately obtuse. “It feels good.”

“Yeah?” Shiro asks, his voice deeper than before. Okay, perhaps he’s not totally clueless. “How about here?”

A lotion-slick fingertip traces around his rim and Keith whimpers.

“ _Please._ ”

Shiro’s hand disappears, only to return with more lotion and one thick finger slides inside him, so slowly Keith feels like he’s going to explode.

“Is that good?”

“Fuck, yes,” Keith gasps. He grinds against Shiro’s thigh and pushes back against him for more when a heavy hand settles at the small of his back.

“Slow down,” Shiro says. “Let me take care of you.”

Keith flushes and he can feel the heat spreading from his cheeks all the way down his chest. He knows how to enjoy what he’s being given, but only when he’s being used. The focus is never on _his_ pleasure.

Shiro opens him up slowly. Keith stops trying to bite back his moans. Shiro’s fingers are as thick as Zarkon’s but infinitely kinder. They stretch him, tease over his prostate, and make fireworks go off behind his eyes. Shiro slips a third finger inside him and Keith grits his teeth to keep from screaming. He doesn’t even know how he’s managed to keep from coming all over himself.

“That’s a good boy,” Shiro says. “Do you want me to make you come like this? Without even touching your cock?” 

“ _Yes, Daddy_ ,” Keith moans. It takes a moment before Keith even realizes what he’s said. His face flushes with embarrassment. He hides his head against the mattress, video be damned. 

Fuck. He doesn’t even know if Shiro is _into_ that. He didn’t even know _he_ was into that -- okay that’s a lie, but it was just the one time with Kolivan, so he thought it was a fluke. But Shiro seems undaunted.

“Yeah, baby? You like when I touch you right here?”

His fingers press hard against Keith’s prostate and Keith can’t be bothered to be embarrassed anymore, he’s going to _come_.

“ _Harder_ ,” Keith whimpers. He’s so close. He’s lost all sense of shame, not that he had much to begin with. “ _Fuck me, Daddy._ ”

“Come on, baby,” Shiro murmurs. He moves his fingers faster, lets Keith fuck back against his hand. 

Keith screams when his orgasm hits him. He collapses face first against the bed. Catching his breath is a struggle. He’s dimly aware of Shiro’s hands still on him, massaging his thighs and rubbing circles at the small of his back. After a while, Shiro helps him off his lap and onto his side.

“I’m sorry,” Keith mumbles.

Shiro scoots down and faces Keith. He brushes a piece of hair behind Keith’s ear.

“What for?”

“I should have asked if you were okay with me calling you -- that.” Shiro curls his hand along Keith’s cheek, his thumb rubbing back and forth. Keith avoids meeting his eyes. “And I came all over your jeans.”

“I’m sure you have a sponge somewhere,” Shiro says. There’s an amused smile pulling at his lips. “And as for the other thing -- it wasn’t really much of a surprise.”

Keith blinks at him.

“You film with a lot of guys who are bigger than you,” Shiro says. “And older than you.”

Keith can’t even get mad about it because it’s one hundred percent true. He is mad about it though, if only because it means James was right.

“We have a washing machine.” The subject change isn’t very smooth, but Keith doesn’t care.

“Awesome. The one in my building only works sometimes.”

While Shiro is throwing his jeans in the wash, Keith reaches for his phone. It isn’t until that moment he realizes he is _still recording_. Whoops. Nothing that a little bit of editing can’t fix. He scrolls through the photos Shiro took of him and chooses one to post to his twitter feed.

_@yourboyakira: got paddled pretty hard today, but you can all enjoy my bruised 🍑_

By the time Shiro gets back, he already has 25 likes and half a dozen comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Get yourself some arnica gel if you like getting your ass beat, fam! It's important to play safe! ❤️
> 
> [Come hang out on twitter!](https://twitter.com/zombietime_)


End file.
